Other Holidays
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Don't matter, especially today." A late birthday fic, celebrating Ohtori Choutarou's birthday...along with some other holidays that simply don't matter as much. Especially to Shishidou-san. Silver pair and fluff. Horray!


**It's short, kind of lame and not exactly the best of my writing. But I miss Silver pair D: Somebody has to keep it alive (: **

**-**

**Other Holidays**

"Yo Choutarou what do you want for your birthday this year?"

The silver haired student looked up from his notebooks and stared at his senpai in awe, "Shishidou-san are you feeling okay? You never ask me if I want anything for my birthday."

Shishidou's face scrunched in displeasure, "Well in case you don't know, your birthday happens to be on the same day as two other holidays so…I'm not being lame am I?"

An amused laugh passed through Choutarou's lips, "Well I'm not even sure of what I want Shishidou-san. I'm sure that I'd like anything you'll give me."

"So I can tell Gakuto to meet you in the janitor's closet for your birthday and it'll be okay?"

"No Shishidou-san. Oshitari-senpai would get really mad at you if you did."

Shishidou grumbled and collected his books, then stalked out of the library in a huff mumbling about how lame the rest of the team could be.

-

The next day, on February 14th, Choutarou was called down the stairs by his housemaid while he parents were away on business. His thankfulness that it was Sunday was simply through the roof. Now he didn't have to worry about flocks of females assaulting him through the school halls. Now they come straight to his door step.

"Happy birthday Ohtori-kun!"

Honestly, it was Nine-o'clock in the morning and he had teenaged girls arriving at his door confessing their love for him. Luckily, he wasn't alone. At the sound of an angry barking dog, they usually know to bolt.

By the end of the day, after rejecting far than enough females (how did they know where he lived anyway?) Choutarou grumbled and deposited yet another bag of chocolates in the monstrous pile. He decided that he was done for the day. He was tired, restless and couldn't play any tennis or…see Shishidou-san.

He collapsed onto the couch in the family room, fiddling with the cross around his neck waiting for the next impending sound of the doorbell. Though it never came, Choutarou's eyelids drooped and he eventually fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

-

"Oi Choutarouuuuu. Wake up!"

Choutarou knitted his eyebrows in displeasure. That's not fair, he was just dreaming about how Shishidou-san was coming over with an awesome present and—

"Choutarou!"

That's strange. The voice sounds exactly like Shishidou-san's. But how could he get in while he didn't hear the door bell?

Choutarou cracked an eye open and his caramel coloured eyes clashed with Shishidou's frustrated brown orbs. He could tell that he was quite the heavy sleeper by that point.

"Happy birthday sleeping beauty."

A sweet, feral grin adorned Shishidou's tanned face. His chocolate eyes shone with excitement and the warm breath whisking over Choutarou's face soon resided as he sat back up normally instead.

"Thank you Shishidou-san," Choutarou smiled and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He eyes the hidden object behind Shishidou's back with interest, his curiosity perking at what his doubles partner had gotten him.

Shishidou took a seat beside the sofa where Choutarou was lying and kept the object skilfully hidden away from his partner's prying eyes.

"Since Gakuto didn't want to wait in a closet for you, I decided to get you some other stuff instead." Choutarou cracked a smile at the reference from the day before.

Shishidou revealed one of his hands containing a red packet with Chinese characters written on it in gold. He fingered its seal until it flapped open. With curious eyes, he peeked into the envelope, but Shishidou was quicker in snatching it away.

"Tsk, Choutarou, don't you know it's unlucky to open these in the presence of the people you received it from," (1) he commented, sliding his index finger and thumb over the seal, concealing its contents from the other boy.

As Shishidou watched in amusement as a pout sprouted on Choutarou lips, he revealed his other hand with a small box, presumably chocolate, sitting in his palm.

"Shishidou-san, you shouldn't have," he said almost nervously.

"I know, I really shouldn't but my brother insisted." Shishidou cracked a smile, "Excuse his creepiness okay?"

Choutarou laughed heartily and settled his nerves down in the presence of his senpai. Even though they've been dating for half a year, his nerves seemed to fire up whenever they were together.

After returning the red package to his kohai, Shishidou settled onto the couch next to Choutarou, leaning in closer. Without questioning the other boy's actions Choutarou simply carried on with the question in mind, "So is there a reason that you don't have anything for my birthday?"

The question was simply a joke, but when Shishidou slammed his lips against the younger boy's, all jokingness was put aside and replaced with the feeling of lust and the inevitable confusion.

Eventually separating for air, Choutarou was ready to spring at his senpai with an assault of questions, but the second Shishidou regained his breath (which was rather quicker than he expected) their lips were clashed together, but this time with tongue included.

The sweet friction made Choutarou make small, whimpering sounds into his senpai's mouth as he was pulled closer to the other body, searching for the familiar heat.

The second time they separated, Choutarou managed a few words out, "Senpai—why—w-we're in the living room and—"

"Shut up Choutarou."

The third kiss was wilder than the previous. Tongues and…other parts, rubbed together and saliva trickled down their chins. Savage hands searched the other's body as if starved for the familiar friction.

When Shishidou's hand reached for his pants, undoing the button, Choutarou lost control and grabbed Shishidou by the collar while murmuring, "Room," and they were off.

"Those were a great three kisses Ryou," an unfamiliar devilish smirk appeared on Chotuarou's swollen lips, "But is that all I get?"

"Whatever you want Choutarou. It's your birthday after all."

-

**I'M SORRY OOTORI-KUN. TT_TT**

**Probably not true. But that's how I think of it. I hate opening mine when the people who gave it to me watch. I'm a good child. **

**I hate myself. How can I say this is my favourite pair and be the hardest to write? XD Faaaail. I despise me. But I hope you guys don't :'D **

**Shit, I'm ridiculously hungry right now. So I'll go eat, and you'll go review. PEACE :D**


End file.
